


Вместе

by AppleOfYourEye



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), First Kiss, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Psychological Drama, Sacrifice, Saving the World, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/pseuds/AppleOfYourEye
Summary: «Да, выходит, Тони станет для Морган не лучшим отцом, чем был для него когда-то Говард, но, видимо, у Старков это семейное. Так же, как и класть свою жизнь к ногам Стива Роджерса, похерив всё остальное».AU к Avengers: Endgame — на Вормир отправляются Тони и Стив.





	Вместе

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya).
> 
> Написать работу по [своей же собственной заявке](https://ficbook.net/requests/501663) — могу, умею, практикую.
> 
> Warning: авторское видение магии Вормира и Камня души. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Помимо Стив Роджерс/Тони Старк также упоминаются пейринги Тони Старк/Пеппер Поттс и Стив Роджерс/Пегги Картер (в прошлом).
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8397746).
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено копирование текста с указанием автора и ссылки на исходную публикацию (фикбук или ао3).

Когда пару дней назад во время обеденного перерыва Наташа будто бы мимоходом сказала: «А Стив и правда любит тебя, знаешь?» — Тони сначала не поверил, а потом и вовсе отмахнулся: сейчас это уже неважно. Сейчас — нет, сейчас уже поздно, их со Стивом поезд ушёл ещё семь лет назад, когда случились Гражданская война и — главное — Сибирь... Однако Тони ошибался: именно сейчас, когда они стоят посреди пепла Вормира, это и имеет значение.

Именно сейчас, когда Стив смотрит на Красного Черепа и сжимает кулаки, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не попытаться снова отправить его к праотцам (хватит и того, что Стив врезал проклятому нацисту так, что тот рухнул, как подкошенный, смертоубийство точно будет лишним). Именно сейчас, когда Стив, кажется, с трудом понимает, что вообще происходит, а Тони, напротив, мыслит ясно, как никогда. Именно сейчас, когда Тони до боли чётко осознаёт, что один из них должен умереть.

Именно сейчас. Потому что умереть Стиву он ни за что не позволит, и если Наташа не солгала, если Стив и в самом деле любит его — тогда жертва Тони действительно будет не напрасна.

Стив наконец берёт себя в руки, отводит взгляд от Черепа.

— Ты… понял что-нибудь? — спрашивает он, оборачиваясь к Тони.

Тони криво усмехается. Понял — это ещё мягко сказано. Но просвещать Стива на этот счёт он не планирует, иначе неуместного геройства с его стороны не избежать, иначе наверняка придётся отмахиваться от аргументов в пользу того, что из них двоих именно Стив должен пожертвовать собой, главный из которых: «Тони, у тебя же семья», а это… тяжело.

Семья, да. Но если он позволит умереть Стиву, то просто не сможет смотреть в глаза ни Морган, ни Пеппер, ни кому-либо ещё; если он позволит умереть Стиву, то и сам умрёт вместе с ним, останется лишь пустая оболочка Тони Старка — и зачем его семье оболочка вместо мужа и отца?

Тони смотрит на Красного Черепа и даёт ему знак молчать.

— Мы и так всё знаем, — резко говорит он. — Не продолжай. А ещё лучше — свали-ка к чёрту и дай нам время побыть наедине.

О да, время теперь — самый ценный ресурс. Когда пять лет назад они с Небулой были заперты в космосе, они говорили обо всём на свете, и о Гаморе в том числе. Небула составила свою теорию, как именно погибла её сестра, и то, что Тони слышал на Титане от заворожённого Мантис Таноса, лишь подтверждало её. До последнего он надеялся, что Небула ошибалась, но первые же слова Красного Черепа развеяли все сомнения и надежды. Значит, нет. Не ошибалась.

Едкая злорадная ухмылка, появившаяся на изуродованном лице Черепа, поистине выразительна, и в другой раз Тони не преминул бы стереть её, но сейчас — сейчас не до этого. Он не может сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме Стива; ни на чём, кроме его лица, с которого окончательно исчезают отголоски слепой ярости.

— Что ты понял, Тони? — повторяет Стив севшим голосом. Но не обращается к Черепу, не выспрашивает его: не доверяет нацисту, понятное дело. Что ж, Тони сейчас это только на руку.

— Скажем так: есть у меня одна идейка, — деревянно отвечает он и всей душой надеется, что Стив ещё не осознал происходящее, что так и не успеет осознать до тех пор, пока всё не кончится, а уж потом — будь что будет. Главное — Стив не сгинет на жадном Вормире, не обменяет свою жизнь на проклятый Камень. — Пойдём.

Тони медленно протягивает Стиву руку. Тот смотрит на него так, будто он сделал ему величайший подарок, перекрывающий по щедрости даже возвращение щита, смотрит и в самом деле как на свет в оконце — и у Тони сердце щемит, и ему больно от мысли, что для него-то скоро всё кончится, а вот Стив останется жить с этой болью…

Ничего. Стив сильный — выдержит. Главное — он спасётся, а всё остальное преодолимо. Если он справился с пробуждением в чужом для него столетии (и, как следствие, со смертью почти всех, кого он знал), то уж с гибелью одного-единственного Тони Старка справится тем более.

— Нам туда, — говорит Тони, указывая свободной рукой на обрыв. Голос у него, как и у Стива, севший. — Доверяешь мне?

Стив наконец отмирает, берётся за протянутую руку: не спеша подносит пальцы к пальцам, касается их самыми кончиками, будто большее под запретом, будто на большее сил не хватает; чуть медлит, скользит подушечками по коже, и Тони кажется, что ещё немного, и его — их — током ударит.

Стив снова медлит, прикрывает глаза. А затем распахивает их, сжимает руку Тони с силой — и, будто решившись на что-то, произносит:

— Конечно, доверяю, Тони. Да. Пойдём.

А Вормир всё-таки красивый. От него за миллиард световых лет веет смертью, но даже у смерти есть своя эстетика. Небо чёрно-фиолетовое — на Земле такого не увидишь, — вместо облаков — клубы пепла, скалы такие, что австрийцы с их горнолыжными курортами обзавидовались бы. Не худшее место, чтобы наконец, спустя столько моментов на грани, всё-таки проститься с жизнью.

На задворках сознания бьются мысли о ждущих его возвращения Морган, Пеппер, Роуди, но они отлетают, как об стенку горох, едва стоит взглянуть на Стива. Потому что Стив… Стив стоит всего.

Да, выходит, Тони станет для Морган не лучшим отцом, чем был для него когда-то Говард, но, видимо, у Старков это семейное. Так же, как и класть свою жизнь к ногам Стива Роджерса, похерив всё остальное.

Они добираются до обрыва; Стив опережает Тони на пару шагов, останавливается почти на самом краю. «Отойди оттуда, идиот!» — панически кричит у себя в голове Тони, но почему-то молчит, не в силах произнести ни слова, лишь тянет его за руку на себя и оттаскивает на добрых семь, наверное, метров. Стива это будто удивляет: его глаза расширяются, и он, подойдя к Тони невыносимо близко, изучает его лицо пугающим своей нечитаемостью взглядом.

— Наверное, это конец. — Голос у Стива глухой.

У Тони ноги начинают дрожать. Чёрт возьми, неужели Стив всё-таки?.. Или он с самого начала всё понимал и своими вопросами всего лишь пытался выяснить: осознаёт ли сам Тони, что ему вскоре придётся обменять свою жизнь на Камень?..

О да, Тони осознаёт — ещё как. Что ж, отлично. Значит, не будет никаких изматывающих объяснений, от которых всё равно толку ноль целых ноль десятых, душу лишь разбередят.

— Не волнуйся, Тони, — говорит Стив, и слабая улыбка трогает его губы. — Я с самого начала догадывался, на что иду.

Тони кажется, что у него земля из-под ног уходит.

— Что? — хрипит он. — В смысле — ты идёшь?

Стив лишь крепче сжимает его руку.

— Да брось, я же не дурак. Я тоже говорил с Небулой. Я знаю, как погибла её сестра. Я знаю, какую жертву требует Камень. Знал с самого начала, когда вызывался добровольцем на Вормир. Потому что… потому что лучше я, чем кто-то другой.

Теперь у Тони не только ноги трясутся, но и, кажется, вообще всё.

— В каком это смысле: «лучше ты»? Ты что, ты думаешь?.. — Он делает паузу, пытаясь восстановить сорванное дыхание. Получается у него с трудом. — Ты думал… я привёл тебя сюда, чтобы с обрыва скинуть — так, что ли? — Стив не отвечает, но Тони не нужно слов: всё и так ясно. Вот ведь… чёртов Капитан Америка. Чёртов герой, герой от начала и до конца. — Ты думал, что я хочу обменять твою жизнь на хренов Камень, и всё равно пошёл за мной? Да за кого ты меня...

Дыхание снова срывается, и Тони до синяков вцепляется в руку Стива. В голове туман, перед глазами плывёт. Всё, на что хватает сил, — лишь отчаянно затрясти головой:

— Ну нет уж, чёрт тебя подери. Нет, Роджерс, сегодня ты не умрёшь. Только не в мою смену. Только не ты. Я не позволю.

Улыбка исчезает с лица Стива; на нём появляются так хорошо знакомые Тони непоколебимость, ослиное упрямство — и боль.

— А я, думаешь, позволю пожертвовать собой тебе? — сдавленно произносит Стив. — Нет, Тони. Если одному из нас и придётся погибнуть, это должен быть я. Тони, у тебя…

— У меня семья, да-да, знаю, — нетерпеливо перебивает он. — Но…

— Но что? — В голосе Стива звучит отчаяние; кажется, что он готов перейти с шёпота сразу на крик и едва сдерживается. — Что может быть важнее?

Тони ведёт рукой по предплечью Стива — то ли просто коснуться хочет, то ли удержаться на ногах, то ли всё сразу.

— Ты, — наконец выдавливает он. — Ты важнее всего.

По лицу Стива катятся две одинокие слезы (да и у самого Тони глаза тоже, кажется, на мокром месте), и он безумно хочет стереть их пальцами. Что он и делает, и задерживает руку на щеке Стива — потому что другой возможности у него больше не будет, потому что сомнений нет — это прощание.

— Я люблю тебя, — еле слышно шепчет Стив и мимолётно касается губами волос Тони. Голос у него безжизненный. — С самого начала любил.

Долго же до него доходило.

Раньше Тони съязвил бы: «Что, прямо-таки с самого начала?» Или: «А когда избивал меня щитом в Сибири, тоже любил?» Раньше, но не сейчас. Сейчас у них слишком мало для этого времени. Ни к чему вспоминать прошлые ошибки, когда у них едва есть возможность по-человечески попрощаться. На этот раз — навсегда.

— Я знаю, Стиви. — Тони невесомо гладит Стива по щеке, и тот жмурится, льнёт к его ладони. — Поэтому ты должен меня отпустить.

Стив тут же открывает глаза, обхватывает лицо Тони ладонями, смотрит на него, будто на величайшее сокровище в мире. А дальше — дальше у Тони буквально исчезает из памяти несколько секунд (минут?), жёсткий диск форматируется, потому что следующее, что он осознаёт, — это губы Стива на его губах. Господи боже, это не сон, его и в самом деле целует Стив Роджерс... Кто из них первым потянулся за поцелуем — да чёрт его знает. Должно быть, одновременно.

Сейчас, по идее, должна дать знать о себе совесть: он женат на замечательной женщине, у него маленькая дочь, но… Но в детстве он жил для Говарда, потом — для компании, потом — для команды, потом — для жены и дочери, и хотя бы сейчас, хотя бы раз в жизни, хотя бы один-единственный грёбаный раз он хочет урвать у суки-судьбы что-то и для себя. Хочет урвать на пороге смерти хоть немного Стива. Хоть один чёртов поцелуй.

Да уж, хреновый из него получился семьянин, раз он, будучи в браке, целует другого мужчину... Пеппер, впрочем, если и узнает, то ни капли не удивится и даже, скорее всего, не расстроится. С самого начала, задолго до свадьбы, она знала, что Стив для Тони — особенный человек; знала, понимала и принимала это. Так что сейчас… сейчас, пожалуй, он может позволить себе отдаться долгожданному поцелую. Сейчас не существует ничего, кроме Стива.

Его губы на вкус — как соль; Стив целует мягко, баюкает его лицо в ладонях, и Тони тоже даёт волю нерастраченной за одиннадцать лет нежности: касается левой рукой талии Стива, правую кладёт на лопатки, прижимает его к себе настолько крепко, насколько возможно, сплетается с ним языками, скользит губами по губам...

От мысли о том, что первый и единственный поцелуй со Стивом придётся омрачить мордобоем, становится тошно, но другого выхода Тони не видит. Именно сейчас — лучший момент. Именно сейчас, когда Стив полностью увлечён, а Тони близко к нему, как никогда, есть шанс вывести его из строя, особо не покалечив.

План прост: сбить Стива с ног, чтобы тот не смог остановить его, пока он мчится к краю обрыва, и успеть броситься вниз до того, как Стив оклемается.

Как же жаль, что придётся прыгать самому. Умирать от руки Стива было бы куда проще, но уже очевидно, что на это рассчитывать не приходится.

«Прости, Стиви, — мысленно умоляет он. — Это не сибирский бункер 2.0, я просто хочу сохранить тебе жизнь. Я тоже тебя люблю. Прости».

Медленно, чтобы не спугнуть, не дать Стиву понять, что он что-то задумал, Тони отстраняется, ловит его тёплое дыхание, вновь проводит напоследок ладонью по его щеке. И в следующую же секунду Стива сгибает пополам — потому что Тони со всей дури бьёт его локтём под дых, коленом в живот и на всякий случай добавляет мощный хук справа в его идеально очерченную челюсть.

— Если всё получится, скажи Морган и Паучку, что я любил их три тысячи, — просит Тони, глядя, как Стив теряет равновесие — а затем быстро разворачивается (не смотреть на Стива, не смотреть, не смотреть!) и бежит. Удалось ли хоть отбросить его подальше от обрыва? Нет? Обернуться бы да проверить, но… Ай, чёрт!

Стив, уже стоящий на ногах, догоняет его, сгребает за правое предплечье, больно заламывает ему руки; Тони пытается вырваться, но куда там. Да уж, подрастерял он форму за годы отставки.

— Сам им и скажешь! — рявкает Стив.

И отшвыривает Тони подальше от края с такой силой, что тот валится на землю ничком. «Нет, — молит Тони, вскакивая на ноги, все высшие силы, которые только существуют, — нет-нет-нет, пусть Стив не успеет добежать, пусть я успею раньше, пожалуйста!»

Ему везёт: он ведь в костюме. Стив, конечно, суперсолдат, но бегает всё же медленнее, чем Тони летает. Чёрт, надо было с самого начала лететь, а не зачем-то бежать и давать Стиву преимущество — думал ведь, что ради жалких семи метров активировать репульсоры смысла нет. «Ты безмозглый идиот, Старк».

Он хватает Стива за шкирку, поднимает в воздух, выбирает точку, достаточно далёкую от края, пытается оставить Стива там, но тот вцепился в него, как грёбаный репей, буквально приклеился всем телом — не скинуть.

Варианты мелькают перед глазами со скоростью света и отметаются, казалось бы, ещё быстрее, чем возникают. Заставить наноботы втянуться обратно в генератор? Нет, тогда они оба окажутся на земле, а там преимущество явно будет у Стива. Убрать наноботы с тех мест, которых касается Стив? Тоже нет, тогда всё равно едва ли не весь костюм убирать придётся. Взмыть над пропастью, отшвырнуть Стива подальше от края, избавиться от костюма и позволить себе упасть? Опять же нет: велик риск покалечить Стива (а этого Тони, несмотря на то, что сам же начал драку, совершенно не хочет) — или же и вовсе случайно скинуть его в пропасть вслед за собой. Ждать, пока Стив устанет висеть и упадёт на землю сам? Нет, скорее это у Тони заряд брони кончится раньше...

— Я могу так весь день, — сипло заверяет Стив, будто отвечая на его мысли. — Не отпущу. Даже не проси.

— Да чтоб тебя! — рычит Тони. — До тебя что, не доходит? Я должен умереть! Одна лишь моя жизнь в обмен на миллионы других — сделки выгоднее не придумаешь. И не смей!.. — в голосе прорезаются истерические нотки. — Не смей, мать твою, говорить, что у меня семья!

— Хорошо. Не буду, — Стив мотает головой и, напротив, понижает голос, говорит медленно, будто дикого зверя пытается укротить. — Но, Тони... Не делай этого. Пожалуйста. Просто… не делай. Без тебя ничего невозможно. Точнее, возможно, но… невыносимо. Потому что ты сердце команды. Ты… — Стив краснеет и еле слышно добавляет: — Ты и моё сердце.

У Тони что-то обрывается внутри на этих словах. Вот просто обрывается — и всё, и сделанный выбор, и без того давшийся нелегко, становится и вовсе невыносимым, взваленная ноша — непосильной. Потому что — господи боже, Стив ведь уже потерял когда-то возлюбленную, болезнь и время иссушили Маргарет Картер — и раз уж Тони и в самом деле настолько Стиву дорог, то снова обречь его на эту муку — да как можно?

Но альтернатива — позволить умереть самому Стиву, а на это Тони не пойдёт никогда. Что же…

Да к чёрту всё. Выкуси, Вормир, слышишь?!

Решение приходит в голову — будто пуля пробивает мозг. Гарантий, что Вормир впечатлится их упрямством и сдастся, нет: велика вероятность, что они просто умрут оба. Но даже если и так — что ж, тогда ни один из них не обречёт другого на муки выжившего, а Камень… Камень перенесётся к кому-то из команды. Это магия — так она работает.

— Вместе? — спрашивает Тони, глядя Стиву в глаза. И в них — таких глубоких, боже, да они же глубже пропасти Вормира — отражается понимание.

— Вместе, — тихо отвечает Стив и перехватывает его ладонь.

Можно, конечно, приземлиться, деактивировать костюм и спрыгнуть с обрыва, держась за руки, как в какой-нибудь сопливой сказке — но, положа руку на сердце, он Стиву не доверяет, с того станется по приземлении отправить Тони в нокаут и броситься вниз одному. Да и себе в этом плане Тони тоже — не доверяет, он и сам на такое способен. Так что он делает по-другому, не оставляя шансов ни себе, не Стиву: смещается метров на двадцать вперёд и замирает в воздухе прямо над пропастью.

— На счёт «три», — говорит Стив, когда Тони останавливается. — Начинай.

— Раз...

— Два…

И, коротко переглянувшись, одновременно:

— Три.

Тони деактивирует костюм. И всё то время, что они падают, для него не существует ничего, кроме тепла вжавшегося в него Стива и его чудесных глаз — голубых с вкраплениями зелёного.

***

— ...ни? — доносится до сознания будто сквозь толщу воды.

Голос смутно знакомый, даже родной. Нужно, наверное, ответить, как-то успокоить (потому что в голосе явно звучит паника) — но выплывать из темноты не хочется, сил нет.

— Тони!..

На шее появляется ощущение прикосновения: кто-то прикладывает пальцы к сонной артерии. А затем облегчённо выдыхает:

— Живой… Слава богу.

В этот раз голос звучит громче. Низкий, с хрипотцой. Тёплый, если так вообще можно говорить о голосах. Похож на Сти...

Иисусе.

Вормир. Пропасть. Падение. Стив.

— Стив! — отчаянно кричит Тони уже вслух, распахивая глаза и подскакивая на месте. Резкое движение даёт о себе знать, голова тут же начинает кружиться — но это ничто по сравнению с тем, что рядом с ним, в какой-то странной луже воды, сидит Стив Роджерс, живой и, на первый взгляд, абсолютно здоровый. И сам Тони, кажется, тоже жив и здоров.

Подумать только. Открытое неповиновение и в самом деле сработало.

— Я здесь, Тони. Я здесь. — Стив снова выдыхает, обхватывает его одной рукой и обессилено утыкается лбом ему в шею. — Мы живы. Ты жив. — И, не отстраняясь, он берёт левую ладонь Тони, вкладывает туда какой-то пышущий жаром предмет, и Тони даже не нужно опускать взгляд, чтобы понять, что это.

То, ради чего они сюда и явились. То, что потребовало в качестве платы жизнь любимого человека. То, что, видя отчаянное нежелание обоих позволить умереть другому, всё-таки отступило. То, что вместе со своими братьями вернёт назад всех рассыпавшихся после щелчка Таноса.

Камень души.


End file.
